Degrassi's Future
by adamtorresrules88
Summary: Sequels to All I Can Do, Adam Torres will on live forever and Adam Torres's future. It sets 13 years later in the Degrassi Future. I don't own Degrassi, Locations, Seasons, Episodes, Characters or Shailene Woodley either. I do own adamtorresrules88's Stories, Plots, Ideas, Avery Jagger, Alexa Jeannette, Polka Alexandra Torres-Presley, Darren Woodly, Charley and Chloe! thanks, atr88
1. Future 1

**Author Note:**

**These chapters is about the future of Degrassi right about thirteen years later okay.**

**thanks again peace, adamtorresrules88**

**P.S: I don't own Degrassi or characters or episodes or season or locations or Sheilene Woodley either. I do own Avery J, Alexa J, Polka Torres, Charley and Chloë also too!**

**thank you,**

**adamtorresrules88**

* * *

**Chapter 1: Future**

* * *

(**AVERY**)

About three years ago my wife **Shailene **and I decide to back to **Toronto **for good and the rest our lives forever. "Hey, Babe are you alright and good morning to you." I said. "I am great and good morning to you too, Baby." Shailene Woodley-Torres said. Suddenly I don't feel okay and oh no something is **happening **to me in the first thing this morning now.

**SUDDENLY AVERY PASSES OUT FROM SOMETHING AND WE DON'T KNOW WHAT IS HAPPENING TO AVERY RIGHT NOW! HIS WIFE SHAILENE WOODLEY-TORRES COMES TO THE RESCUE TO HER WONDERFUL SWEET KIND HUSBAND AVERY JAGGER TORRES RIGHT NOW**!

(**SHAILENE**)

"Baby, please don't **DYE **on me again for 300 times okay." I said.

"Babe, call **Adam **for me please." Avery said.

"Baby, sure thing I'll call him right now okay." I said.

**SHAILENE WOODLEY-TORRES IS ON HER AND AVERY'S HOUSE TELEPHONE IS CALLING ADAM TO COME OVER HELP AVERY OUT BEFORE AVERY dies AGAIN ON HIS WIFE FOR 300 TIMES**!

(**ADAM**)

"I'm here, Shai and where's Avery at. Shai, I need to call my wife **Becky **to tell her to meet us at **Toronto General Hospital **in 2 hours okay." I said.

'Sure thing, Adam and I'll call Becky up for you okay." Shailene Woodley-Torres said.

"OKAY!" I said

"ALRIGHT!" Shailene Woodley-Torres said.


	2. Future 2

**_Chapter 2: Future 2_**

* * *

Two hours later at Toronto General Hospital: Shailene Woodley-Torres is pacing around in the waiting room awhile she is **pregnant **with her and Avery's baby. Its also Avery's birthday today '**November 22,** **2027**' and Shailene is due in a week or so. Adam, Becky, Clare, Eli, Omar and Audra are there for Shailene now. Adam gets up and walks over to Shailene and says: "Shai, are you okay." Becky is **pregnant **as well also. Two minutes went bye so fast: Dr. Wilson comes out of room 123 aka 'Avery's hospital room' and says; "Avery is fine and he just had a little heart attack okay. Avery wants his wonderful wife to come in to see him first okay." "Oh dear god I think my water broke and I think I am having my baby right now." Shailene Woodley-Torres said. "Oh dear god I am having my baby also with you, Shai."Becky said.


	3. Future 3

**Chapter 3: Future 3**

* * *

Two hours later: Becky Baker-Torres has gave **birth **to a baby boy and she names him '**Adam Joseph Michael ****Torres Jr**' right after her wonderful husband. Shailene Woodley-Torres has gave **birth **to a baby boy and her husband likes this name '**Mickey Patrick Torres**' to honor her husband's godfather name in general. The next two weeks went bye: Avery gets go home from the Toronto General Hospital now. Shailene Woodley-Torres is really **happy **to see her wonderful and amazing husband '**Avery**' right now is walking in front door with his **walking crutches**.

(**SHAILENE**)

"Welcome home, Baby and I am really **happy **to see you up again walking again okay." I said.

"Oh thank you, Babe and I love you in the whole wide world. Where's our baby boy '**Mickey Patrick**' at?" Avery said.

"Oh, Baby I love you too in the whole wide world and Mickey is staying the night at your parents' house okay. Is that alright with you?" I said.

"Babe, I got us a **dog **and you can name it okay. Its a boy!" Avery said.

"Oh, Baby I love our dog and I think name him this **Cruise**. I hope you, Baby will like the name for our dog okay." I said.

"I totally **love **his name that you pick out for him already. Cruise loves his new name now. Adam went with me to pick Cruise out.


	4. Future 4

**Chapter 4: Future 4**

* * *

**AVERY**

"Babe, do you like **Cruise **aka our dog will protect us and our baby boy from strangers, earthquakes, tornados, twisters, snow, storms or life Okay." I said.

"Baby, its fine and we'll keep **Cruise **aka our dog okay!" Shailene Woodley-Torres said.

"Oh, Babe you know how much I love you!" I said.

"Oh, Baby you know how much I love you too!" Shailene Woodley-Torres said.

**SHAILENE**

"Hey, Baby can I sit on your lap to put my arms around your neck please!" I said.

"Sure you can, Babe okay!" Avery said.

* * *

**Shailene Woodley-Torres puts her arms around her wonderful husband's neck right now**.

* * *

**AVERY**

I am watching some television with my wonderful wife and for awhile she is still sitting on my lap with her head on my left shoulder just now. I really like my wonderful wife has her head on my left shoulder always. "Hey, Babe someone is at our front door and can you get to answered it please and thank you!" I said.

**SHAILENE**

"I would love to answer our front door for you okay. I said.

"Okay!" Avery said.

"Alright!" I said.


	5. Future 5

**Chapter 5:**

* * *

**AVERY**

My wonderful wife and I are watching television. Suddenly I heard a knock at my front door and I said, "Babe, someone is at our front door. Do you don't mind to answered it please?" "Love to do that for you, Baby and love you. I'll be right back promise me!" Shailene Woodley-Torres said. "I promise you, Babe and love you too!" I said.

* * *

**SHAILENE WOODLEY-TORRES ANSWERS HER FRONT DOOR AND REALIZES ITS DARREN WOOLEY AKA AVERY'S OTHER FRIEND FROM HAMILTON, ONTARIO, CANADA USE TO LIVE WITH CHARLEY AKA AVERY'S CHILDHOOD BEST FRIEND!**

* * *

**SHAILENE**

"Hey, Baby some guy by the name of Darren Wooley is here outside in the freezing cold weather okay. Do you want me let him in our house please?" I said. "Sure let Darren inside of our house okay. Also ask Darren does he want anything to drink first alright. I love you more as I always think of you when I am at work with Adam and Eli at **AAELi **on Mondays thru Thursdays!" Avery said. "Alright I'LL let Darren inside of our house okay. I'LL ask Darren does he want anything to drink alright. I always love you too as I always love you more than anything in the whole wide world!" I said. "Hey, Babe can you call Adam up for me please and I need to talk to him about some stuff like to buy like a swing set for Mickey and my other kids, porch table, chairs, new white picked fence, tricycle for Mickey, weedeater, hand saw, healthy green grass, garden tools, flowers/flower garden for you, vegatable garden for me, miracle grow soil 18 packages, riding lawnmower, original lawnmower, single blade axe, woodspitter, quadrunner 'atv,' wood trailer, road tiller, flat rocks for your flower garden, dog house, 2 tuff sleds, 75' flat screen televisions, inground pool, inside pool, boards for romodeling our house, 2 woodshops, tennis court, baseball diamand, football field, new furniture, white house paint, library, study, 2 offices for us, huge living rooms, huge kitchen, wheel ramps, elevtors, stairs from the front door and from the kitchen, doggy doors, rhino 'utv,' automanic gate opener, automanic garage opener."


	6. Future 6

**Author Note: I created another character again and he is Avery J. Torres's other best friend 'Darren Woodly' from his childhood in Hamilton, Ontario, Canada!**

* * *

**Chapter 6: Future 6**

* * *

**AVERY**

My wonderful wife is on her and I's telephone with Adam and he wants to talk to me. I am going to ask Adam to give me a hand for my house and stuff. After I got done talking to Adam and hang my telephone back to my wonderful wife **Shailene Woodley-Torres **now. She puts it back the kitchen and comes back to sit on my lap again. "Darren, how are you been and its been along time I have seen you since I ran away from Hamilton, Ontario, Canada. Where are you living at and are you married or have any children at all?" I said. "I been fine! That's right since you ran away from Hamilton, Ontario, Canada and I am not married or don't have any children either okay. I don't have a place to stay at and I been living like homeless after my whole family died in a plane in Africa since 2014. They didn't come to my high school graduation either okay. May I please stay here with you, Avery and your wonderful wife **Shailene **for tonight!" Darren Woodly said. "Well yes you stay here as along as you want to okay!" Shailene Woodley-Torres said. "As I don't care Darren!" I said.


	7. Future 7

**Chapter 7: Future 7**

**(SHAILENE)**

I am cooking dinner for myself, my husband and his friend **'Darren Woodly'** right now. Avery is still visiting with his other best friend besides Charley and its Darren Woodly in the living room now. I don't know what are my husband and Darren are talking about. I am cooking homemade **Mac** '**N**' **Cheese** from Avery's Mom **'Audra Torres'** and its so **yummy** to eat for lunch or dinner. **Cruise** is just laying down and looking at me with his puppy dog eyeballs at me.

**THE NEXT MORNING**

**(AVERY)**

I am wake for the day and going to get in the shower for the day. After my shower and I start shaving my whiskers off my face. I Left my goatee, sideburns on my face. Suddlenly I heard my wife walks right behind me with her around my waist with her head over my right shoulder hugging me. After I got done shaving my whiskers off and put on my fresh after shave on my face. My wonderful wife totally loves my cologne


End file.
